halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Halloween songs
These children's Halloween songs put new Halloween related lyrics to familiar tunes. Frankenstein To the tune of Oh My Darling Clementine. :In the graveyard, in the graveyard, :When the moon begins to shine, :There's a doctor, crazy doctor, :And his monster, Frankenstein. :Oh, that monster! Oh, that monster! :Oh, that monster, Frankenstein! :You are scary, very scary, :Don't come near me, Frankenstein! :In the castle, in the castle, :When the moon begins to shine, :There's a doctor, crazy doctor, :And his monster, Frankenstein. :Big green monster, big green monster, :Big green monster, Frankenstein. :You are scary, very scary, :Don't come near me, Frankenstein! :On Halloween night, Halloween night, :When the moon begins to shine, :There's a doctor crazy doctor, :And his monster, Frankenstein. :Don't come near me! Don't come near me! :Don't come near me, Frankenstein! :You are scary, very scary, :Don't come near me, Frankenstein! Halloween Party To the tune of Mary Had a Little Lamb. :Pumpkins have such happy grins, :Happy grins, happy grins, :Pumpkins have such happy grins, :It's a Halloween party. :Black cats come with long black tails, :Long black tails, long black tails, :Black cats come with long black tails, :It's a Halloween party. :Witches have their magic brooms, :Magic brooms, magic brooms, :Witches have their magic brooms, :It's a Halloween party. :Ghosts come to school today, :School today, school today, :Ghosts come to school today, :It's a Halloween party. Humphrey the Blue-Nosed Pumpkin To the tune of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. :Humphrey the blue-nosed pumpkin, :Has a very big blue nose, :It's blue just like the ocean, :It isn't red like a rose. :All of the other pumpkins, :Used to laugh and call him names, :They never let poor Humphrey, :Play in any pumpkin games. :Then one scary Halloween, :Great Pumpkin came to say, :"Humphrey with your nose so blue, :You'll make all the ghosts say 'Boo!'" :Then how the pumpkins loved him, :And they shouted happily, :"Humphrey the blue-nosed pumpkin, :It's a happy Halloween!" Jack-o-lantern To the tune of Frère Jacques. :Jack-o-lantern, jack-o-lantern, :Big and orange, big and orange, :Halloween is coming! Halloween is coming! :Yes, it is! Yes, it is! :Jack-o-lantern, jack-o-lantern, :Has two eyes, has two eyes. :Halloween is coming! Halloween is coming! :Yes, it is! Yes, it is! :Jack-o-lantern, jack-o-lantern, :Has one nose, has one nose. :Halloween is coming! Halloween is coming! :Yes, it is! Yes, it is! :Jack-o-lantern, jack-o-lantern, :Has one mouth, has one mouth. :Halloween is coming! Halloween is coming! :Yes, it is! Yes, it is! :Jack-o-lantern, jack-o-lantern, :Has no ears, has no ears, :Halloween is coming! Halloween is coming! :Yes, it is! Yes, it is! :Jack-o-lantern, jack-o-lantern, :Big and orange, big and orange, :Halloween is coming! Halloween is coming! :Yes, it is! Yes, it is! She'll be Flying on a Broomstick , of course.]] To the tune of She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain. :She'll be flying on a broomstick when she comes, :She'll be flying on a broomstick when she comes, :She'll be flying on a broomstick, flying on a broomstick, :Flying on a broomstick when she comes. :She'll be wearing a black hat when she comes, :She'll be wearing a black hat when she comes, :She'll be wearing a black hat, wearing a black hat, :Wearing a black hat when she comes. :She'll be wearing big black boots when she comes, :She'll be wearing big black boots when she comes, :She'll be wearing big black boots, wearing big black boots, :Wearing big black boots when she comes. :She'll be bringing a black cat when she comes. MEOW! :She'll be bringing a black cat when she comes. MEOW! :She'll be bringing a black cat, bringing a black cat, :Bringing a black cat when she comes. MEOW! :She'll be laughing, laughing, laughing when she comes TEE HEE HEE! :She'll be laughing, laughing, laughing when she comes TEE HEE HEE! :She'll be laughing, laughing, laughing. Laughing, laughing, laughing. :Lauging, laughing, laughing when she comes. TEE HEE HEE! :(Clap) Singing hey, hey, hey it's Halloween! :Singing hey, hey, hey it's Halloween! :Singing hey, hey hey! Hey, hey, hey! :Hey, hey, hey it's Halloween! The Old Green Witch To the tune of The Muffin Man. :Have you seen the old green witch? :The old green witch, the old green witch. :Have you seen the old green witch? :She flies on a broom. :Have you seen the big black cat? :The big black cat, the big black cat, :Have you seen the big black cat? :She lives with the witch. :Have you seen the big white ghost? :The big white ghost, the big white ghost, :Have you seen the big white ghost? :He says, "BUWAHAHA!" :Yes, we have. We've seen those things, :We've seen those things, we've seen those things. :Yes, we have. We've seen those things. :We saw them on Halloween. Trick-or-treat To the tune of Jingle Bells. :Today is Halloween, :We see monsters tonight, :The witch's face is green, :The ghost's face is white. :Now hear the doorbells ring, :On houses left and right, :Oh, what fun to trick-or-treat and get candy tonight. :Trick-or-treat, trick-or-treat, :Trick-or-treat we say. :We trick-or-treat on Halloween when ghosts come out to play. :Trick-or-treat, trick-or-treat, :Trick-or-treat we say, :Give us some candy now or we'll never go away. Walking in Halloween Land To the tune of Winter Wonderland. :Owls say, "Who! Who!" :Are you listening? :Beneath the moon, :All is glistening, :A real scary sight, monsters out tonight, :Walking in Halloween Land. :Black cats meow, :Can you hear them? :Ghosts say, "Boo!" :Don't you fear them. :A real scary sight, witches out tonight, :Walking in Halloween Land. :In the streets we're asking for some candy. :We've been waiting for this night all year. :It's time to trick-or-treat, everybody, :In a costume filling you with fear. :Later on, while we're eating, :What we got trick-or-treating, :We'll share our sacks of chocolate snacks, :Walking in Halloween Land. :In the streets we're asking for some candy, :We've been waiting for this night all year. :It's time to trick-or-treat, everybody, :In a costume filling you with fear. :Later on, while we're eating, :What we got trick-or-treating, :We'll share our sacks of chocolate snacks, :Walking in Halloween Land, :Walking in Halloween Land, :Walking in Halloween Land, Oh, yeah! See also * Peter, Peter pumpkin eater Copyright Please do not add any lyrics that are still under copyright without permission of the copyright owner. Use the talk page to discuss this if necessary. Category:Activities Category:Music